Hotel Lyo
by Oasis Sora-kun
Summary: Un hotel en donde todo puede pasar. Es un crossover de bishounens en este fic, pero basándose más en Yoru y Ran. Es comedia, con un toque de romance.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

-Buenas tardes. Tiene una reservación?

El señor volteó hasta quedar cara a cara con el recepcionista. Frunció el ceño de una manera notable (cosa que molestó al recepcionista bastante) y escupiendo al hablar, mencionó.

-Pues claro que tengo una reservación imbécil. Si no, no estaría aquí.

-Entonces hágame el favor de decirme su nombre para ver si esta registrado.

Buscó su cartera y sacó su pasaporte. Lo abrió y le enseñó al recepcionista sus datos personales.

-Me puede hacer el favor de decirme su nombre?- se notó algo de molestia en la voz del recepcionista.

El señor simplemente le acercó más el pasaporte.

-Es esto acaso un chiste!- El recepcionista ya se había puesto de pies, golpeando la mesa con sus puños.

-Se supone que este hotel es de lujo! Ahora me comenzaras a tratar con el trato que me merezco o no se la perdonare! Me entiende!

Ambos hombres levantaron los puños, pero antes de que ningún daño fuera hecho, alguien se les interpuso.

-Acaso hay algún problema, caballeros?

Ambos voltearon a ver a quien se encontraba enfrente de ellos, sosteniendo un libro con una mano, mientras la otra se encontraba en el bolsillo del pantalón de su traje fino.

-Porque fácilmente se puede arreglar en mi oficina, si lo desean. Pues, como se puede notar…han asustado a los otros invitados.

-O…Oasis! Eh…en verdad lo siento mucho…nunca quise…- Titubeó el recepcionista, mientras que el señor que había comenzado todo se sacudió la ropa para asegurarse de estar limpio.

-Yo me encargare de estos invitados, Yoru. Puedes descansar.

Aquel a quien llamaban Oasis dirijo a los huéspedes a su oficina, una sonrisa maligna en sus labios.

-Todo ha sido un gran malentendido…eh…- El señor no sabía que decir para cubrirse ante el dueño del hotel de lujo en el que se encontraba. Volteo a ver a su hijo y su esposa, quienes se habían mantenido callados hasta ahora.

Ambos estaban acostumbrados a ese comportamiento viniendo de el, pero nunca los había metido en tantos problemas. Su esposa, Melinda, se mostraba solamente un poco asustada. Sin embargo, su hijo Hisoka no podía estar más avergonzado en su vida. Su rostro estaba enrojecido del coraje, y sus puños apretados para mantenerse calmado.

-Ahora, que es lo que ha sucedido exactamente allá afuera?- Oasis se sentó en su escritorio y cruzó los brazos, esperando las excusas que pondría el señor Howing para no meterse en problemas.

-Eh…es una larga historia, no creo que le quiera escuchar. Lo principal fue que su empleado se quiso pelear conmigo por tener una actitud demasiado extremosa y peligrosa. Debería despedir a alguien como el.

-Aha…eso es todo?

El señor Howing se mostró furioso al ver que su queja no fue tomada en cuento en lo absoluto, pero antes de poder avergonzar mas a su familia su hijo se interpuso en la conversación.

-Espero que nos disculpe, mi padre es muy incontrolable a veces. Trató mal a su empleado, y simplemente su empleado no toleró que lo trataran de esa forma, que es lo correcto. Si nos quiere cobrar algo, con gusto lo pagare.

Oasis sonrió ante la intervención del muchacho. Parecía tener muchas agallas.

-No me tendrán que pagar nada. Porque creo que tengo una mejor idea. Será mucho más útil que un pago por los daños hechos.

-Espere un momento…usted no tiene ni un solo derecho de cobrarnos ni un centavo por lo que ha pasado aquí! Todo ha sido culpa de su inútil empleado que tiene trabajando.

-Esta usted seguro de eso, señor Howing?- Preguntó Oasis, sonriendo de nuevo.

-Pues claro que estoy seguro! Por quien me esta tomando!

-Solamente quería asegurarme de que me dijera con palabra de honor que eso era lo que sucedió antes de verificar con las cámaras de video.- Le guiñó el ojo y soltó una fuerte carcajada. Desvió su mirada hacia Hisoka, a quien también le guiñó. –Tu trabajo será fácil, chico. No hay de que preocuparse. Solamente sígueme. Serás bienvenido en el Hotel Lyo…


	2. Oopsy Daisy

1-Oopsy-Daisy

-Hisoka! Apúrate, que hay que limpiar el cochinero que dejaron los del cuarto 412!

Trapeador en mano, Hisoka corría por las escaleras para llegar al piso 4.

-Hiiiiisooooookaaaaaa!

Una colisión. El agua de la cubeta salió volando de la mano de Hisoka, cayendo justo sobre Hyoga, que había salido en busca de chocolates de menta para poner encima de la cama que había terminado de tender (la primera que había logrado tender solo).

-Hi…so…ka…- Hyoga hablaba entre dientes.

-Lo siento mucho Hyoga! Es solo que…- Hisoka miró hacia abajo para encontrarse encima de Kurapica.

-AY! PERDON KURAPICA!- Hisoka se quitó de Kurapica, y lo abrazó en son de perdón.

Kurapica se había comenzado a sonrojar ante ese abrazo. Las caricias de otra persona lo hacían estremecerse. Pero no solo eso…las caricias que le estaba dando Hisoka le producían escalofríos, y un cierto placer.

-Eh…Hisoka…esta bien. No importa.- Kurapica rápidamente se apartó de Hisoka y se paró. –Pero parece que quien sufrió mas daño fue Hyoga. – Se rió al ver como la ropa de Hyoga estaba empapando, y había comenzado a tiritar del frío.

-Mejor guárdate tus comentarios.- le dijo fríamente Hyoga.

-Acaso no me habías presumido una vez que podías soportar cualquier temperatura helada? Que podías quedarte bajo el agua durante media hora en Siberia? A mi se me hace que son puras mentiras tuyas, y que ni siquiera puedes tomarte un vaso con agua helada.

Hyoga frunció el ceño.

-Me estas llamando mentiroso!- le gritó, poniéndose en una pose de batalla.

-Jaja, pues solamente un poco.

-Este…- Hisoka comenzó a voltear a su alrededor nervioso, sentía que no eran los únicos ahí.

-Calla!- Hyoga y Kurapica dijeron en unísono.

-Pero es que…- Le lanzaron una mirada amenazante, y decidió quedarse callado.

-Entonces...tómate el agua de la cubeta.- Le retó Kurapica a Hyoga.

-Pero…esta sucia!- replicó Hyoga.

-Sabía que tendrías miedo.

-Lo haré!

Hyoga recogió la cubeta del suelo, y miró la poca agua que quedaba adentro. Sabía que esa agua estaba fría, pero le preocupaba mas enfermarse del estomago a que le diera una pulmonía.

-Si me enfermo, matare a Kurapica.- Se dijo para sus adentros. – Un galán como yo no puede pasársela en un baño vomitando. Si me voy a enfermar, debo enfermarme de algo en el que todas las chicas estén a mi lado, mientras pretendo estar en terrible agonía. Así conquisto a cualquiera.- Sonrió.

-La vas a tomar?

Hyoga asintió con la cabeza. Inclinó la cubeta y comenzó a tomarse el agua que caía. Al sentirla pasando por su garganta, le dio una sensación de toser. Pero se aguantó, porque Kurapica lo vería como un cobarde mentiroso. Eso alejaría a las chicas de el. Por eso debía ser fuerte. Se retiró la cubeta de los labios y sonrió.

-HA! Lo logre! Ahí esta, te gane!- Hyoga corría en círculos alrededor de Kurapica, con su mano en la frente formando una gran L.

-Creo que ninguno de los dos logró nada al final.

Los tres chicos se detuvieron y voltearon a ver de donde provenía la voz tan familiar y tétrica.

-Que pena. Ahora los tendré que reportar con Oasis.

-Mu…- Las pupilas de los tres muchachos se dilataron al ver quien era. – Muraki…

-Hmm…parece que han hecho un verdadero mugrero este piso. Ahora, si me podrían seguir a la oficina de Oasis, todo estaría perfecto. No me los quiero llevar a la fuerza. –Enseñó una sonrisa malévola al ver la expresión de terror de los tres. – Pensándolo bien, creo que no estaría mal llevarlos a la fuerza. Es bastante mas divertido. O no, Hisoka?

Hisoka tembló ante el vago recuerdo de cómo Muraki lo había violado al comenzar a trabajar en ese lugar. Fue en su segundo día de trabajo…

_Se había dirigido a la cocina del hotel para recoger algunos dulces que debía dejar en las habitaciones para los huéspedes. Cometi_ó _el error de pedirle a Muraki que le ayudara a encontrarlos. Muraki lo gui_ó _hasta una alacena de la cocina, en el que lo encerr_ó _junto con el. No se encontraba nadie cerca que podía escuchar los gritos de suplica de Hisoka, ni sus gemidos ahogados. Fue una violaci_ó_n fácil y rápida para el experto Muraki, pero el trauma que le dej_ó _a Hisoka seria algo que no olvidaría pronto._

Hisoka cayó al suelo al recordar todo lo sucedido. Fue un suceso traumante para el.

-Estas bien, Hisoka?- Kurapica le dio la mano para ayudar a pararse. Se preocupó un poco de ver que el rostro de Hisoka se encontraba muy pálido.

-Si…solamente perdí el balance.

-Bueno, ya que terminaron sus disputas, pueden seguirme al fin.- Muraki se mostró un poco molesto a la falta de atención de sus victimas.

Los tres bajaron la cabeza, suspiraron y lo comenzaron a seguir.

-Muy bien, quiero que me expliquen uno por uno lo que sucedió hace un rato.- Oasis se encontraba interrumpido a la mitad de su trabajo. Y por su cara, se mostraba molesto.

-Pues…fue culpa de Kurapica, básicamente. Vera, el comenzó todo por…- Hyoga comenzó a contar su versión de la historia.

-Eso es mentira, señor! En verdad fue Hyoga quien…

-Preferiría que no me dijera señor. Veras, Kurapica, solamente tengo 26 años. Pero no estaría mal que me dijeras doctor. Eso se escucha chido (un dueño de hotel diciendo chido! Eh…no preguntes…) y en efecto saque un doctorado.

-Perdóneme…doctor. Pero como le iba diciendo, Hyoga arruinó todo cuando…

-En realidad fui yo la causa de todo.- Hisoka se encontraba con la cabeza agachada, sintiéndose miserable al admitir la verdad.

-Es eso verdad, muchachos?- Oasis miró a los otros dos, quienes no pronunciaron ni una palabra.

-Dudo que le contesten, Oasis.

-Ah, Hiei, bienvenido. Que te trae por aquí?

-Vine a decirle lo que sucedió en verdad. – Hiei sonrió y sacó una cinta de una mochila que llevaba con el. –Pues yo veo todo en este lugar.

-Perfecto. Toma asiento, y podemos ver lo que sucedió en realidad.

-Sobre eso. Temo que hay un problema. Ya se borró la cinta. Cuando fui por un vaso de agua parece que la computadora tuvo un problema y borró toda la película de todas las cámaras del hotel. Pero no se preocupe, que ya registre el lugar. No se encuentra ningún peligro en este momento.

-Ah, entonces creo que nuestra situación ha mejorado un poco. Me harías el favor de contarme lo que sucedió en realidad, Hiei?

-Con gusto, Oasis. Es muy simple. Uno de nuestros huéspedes dejó en el suelo un juguete. Eso hizo que Hisoka se tropezara y cayera. Hyoga trató de evitar que se tumbara el balde con agua, pero solamente logró tumbarlo el mismo. Simplemente supuso que Kurapica lo había empujado y ambos se enojaron. Después llegó Muraki.

-Hmm…es muy interesante saber la verdadera historia de todo esto. Bueno, les perdonare sus mentiras esta vez, pero tendrán que recoger todo lo que han causado y pedirle disculpas a cada huésped en ese piso. Me han entendido?

Asintieron con la cabeza.

-Perfecto! Entonces, ya se pueden retirar. –Oasis se paró de su escritorio y les abrió la puerta. Los tres salieron tan rápido como pudieron de la oficina, para ponerse a trabajar. –Y gracias por tu trabajo, Hiei.

-Para servirle.- Hiei sonrió y salió de la oficina de Oasis.

Oasis suspiró al encontrarse solo al fin.

-Ay Hiei. Ahora no es el mejor tiempo de enamorarse. –Mostró una débil sonrisa al ver el video que mostraba la televisión detrás de su escritorio, cada suspiro que daba Hiei al mirar a Hisoka. –Si supieras que yo también tengo acceso a cada cámara de este hotel.


	3. A very small wish

2-A very small wish

-Buenas tardes. En que le puedo ayudar? – Oasis tomó la llamada personalmente, dejando a medio hablar a su invitado. –Si, claro…hay una suite disponible en este momento…No, no tenemos la que siempre pide, esta siendo ocupada por unos…no los podemos correr, son clientes al igual que ustedes…si va a ser así no me queda otra opción que negarle servicio, señor Durlingham…beep beep

Oasis colgó el teléfono con cierta frustración.

-Eh…quizás deba volver en un mejor momento.

-No, esta bien Eyes. Aprecio tu consideración, era solo un cliente difícil. Pero ahora, volviendo a los asuntos, que era lo que me ibas a decir?

-Pues…en verdad, yo ahora…estoy buscando un empleo.

-Quieres trabajar en el Hotel Lyo, Eyes?

-Así es.

-Es bastante repentino para pedirme algo así. Tenemos a muchos en listas de espera buscando un trabajo decente en este mismo hotel. Y tu sabes que no esta bien tomar preferencias… - Eyes bajó la mirada, un poco decepcionado.- No te decepciones aun, si ni he terminado mi discurso. – Oasis rió.- No esta bien tomar preferencias, pero…lo haré de todas formas, por la diversión.

Los ojos de Eyes brillaron de felicidad, aunque su rostro no mostró ni una seña de ello. Se mostró tan inexpresivo como siempre.

-Muchas gracias. Prometo trabajar como es debido y no decepcionarlo.

-No hay de que. Puedes ir a la sala de recepción con Yoru, para que te diga donde conseguirte un uniforme.

-Gracias de nuevo.- Eyes se despidió de Oasis y salió de su oficina, para recoger su uniforme.

Caminó a la sala de recepción, que en ese momento se encontraba llena de gente que acababa de llegar y querían conseguirse un cuarto decente en donde dormir. Cruzó por toda la gente impaciente en espera, y llegó con Yoru.

-Buenas tardes. En que puedo ayudarle?- Yoru preguntó en un tono monótono, como si hubiera dicho ya esa frase mil veces ese día.

-Dónde puedo conseguirme un uniforme?- Preguntó Eyes.

-Un uniforme? Eres nuevo?

Eyes asintió.

-Entonces debes ir a hablar con Kyo, quien en este momento se encuentra en guardia afuera. Es alguien más o menos de tu edad, con cabello anaranjado. Será fácil identificarlo.

-Esta bien, gracias.

Eyes salió por la puerta principal del hotel a donde le había señalado Yoru, para encontrarse frente a frente con un guarda con cabellera anaranjada. Sonrió y se le acercó.

-Parece que si fue bastante sencillo encontrarlo. – Murmuró para si mismo. – Buenas tardes, Kyo.

-Eh…como supiste mi nombre! – Kyo lo miró espantado y levantó el arma que sostenía en las manos.

-No te apures, me lo dijo Yoru.

-Ah…Yoru. Entonces, que quieres?- Kyo bajó el arma.

-Busco un uniforme, me acaban de contratar para trabajar aquí en el hotel.

-Ya veo. – Mencionó Kyo con indiferencia. – En ese caso, sígueme.

Ambos muchachos comenzaron a caminar por una ruta desconocida para Eyes, por atrás del hotel. Entraron a un edificio que parecía bodega, y Kyo abrió un cajón y sacó un uniforme.

-Toma este.- Le dijo y se lo tiró a la cara.

Eyes lo atrapó con agilidad. –Ni siquiera sabes mi talla. Esto me quedara muy chico.

-No me importa. No me quedare esperando a ver con cual te sientes cómodo. Tengo que volver a trabajar. – Mencionó y salió de la bodega.

Eyes miró el cajón que Kyo había dejado abierto y buscó un uniforme de su talla, reemplazándolo por el que le acababan de dar. Cerró el cajón y salió de la bodega, cerrando bien la puerta antes de irse.

-Ese chico tiene problemas de actitud.- Murmuró un poco molesto y se dirigió a la sala de recepción, para encontrarse con Yoru.

-A donde crees que vas?

-Hmm?- Eyes subió su mirada para encontrarse frente a Kyo de nuevo. –Debo hablar con Yoru.

-No puedes entrar al menos que tengas reservación o seas un empleado. –Se interpuso en el camino de Eyes, bloqueándolo.

-Bien sabes que soy un empleado, Kyo. Así que permíteme el paso. –Eyes frunció el ceño y empujó ligeramente a Kyo, quien no se movió.

-Si sigues actuando de esa manera, debo entregarte con las autoridades. Enséñame tu tarjeta de empleado, y te dejo entrar.

-Tarjeta de empleado? Aun no me la han dado.

-Entonces, que tengas un buen día.

Eyes mostraba furia al ver la resistencia de Kyo por no dejarle entrar. De seguro solamente lo hacia para hacerlo enojar, o por la simple satisfacción de tener autoridad. Se le acercó peligrosamente a Kyo, sus labios casi rozando. Sonrió al ver el notorio sonrojo que ese movimiento le había provocado, y lo empujó del camino.

-Igualmente. – Dijo y entró al edificio, una mueca de satisfacción en su rostro al ver la ira en la cara de Kyo, todavía roja de vergüenza.

-Que demonios…- Kyo se había quedado sin palabras. – No me va a gustar tener que trabajar en el mismo edificio con ese maricón.

Al llegar a la sala de recepción y acercarse a Yoru, Eyes miró una vez mas hacia la puerta de entrada, donde Kyo no le había quitado los ojos de encima. Le saludó fríamente y miró a Yoru, quien lo miraba extrañado.

-No me digas que Kyo y tu ya son mejores amigos. Ese tipo es tan terco como un burro, no se le puede ni hablar a veces. – Yoru levantó una ceja y lo miró.

-Algo parecido. – Mencionó Eyes. – Aunque creo que es mas como un compañerismo.

-No me extraña. Ustedes dos se parecen en mucho.

-A que te refieres con eso? – Eyes le lanzó una mirada fría a Yoru, la cual este recibió con una carcajada.

-Y entonces, que? Conseguiste tu uniforme?

Eyes asintió.

-Bueno, ahora solamente debes cambiarte y echarle tu primera visita a la puerta que dice "solo empleados". Ahí recibirás tu tarjeta de empleado.

-No me la dará Kyo, verdad?

-Jaja, no. El no tiene tanta autoridad. De hecho, no tiene mas autoridad que tu.

-A que te refieres con eso!- Eyes miró atentamente a Yoru.

-Que solamente esta allá afuera para esperar a un invitado especial que va a tener este hotel, ni siquiera es guarda. Acaso pensabas que si?

Eyes negó, pero Yoru notó que mentía.

-En fin, no importa. Solo ve a recoger tu tarjeta, si?

Yoru comenzó a atender a un cliente que ya se había desesperado de la falta de atención que le había dado y Eyes se alejó del camino. Buscó un baño en donde cambiarse y al poco tiempo lo encontró. Entró a una de sus cubículos y se comenzó a cambiar.

-Espera un momento, no podemos hacerlo aquí… - Eyes se enderezó rápidamente del susto, casi golpeándose la cabeza contra la pared del cubículo al hacerlo.

-Si podemos. Vamos, nadie se dará cuenta…

-Pe…pero…

-No pasara nada. – La voz que dijo esto último lo dijo casi en un susurro.

El corazón de Eyes palpitaba con fuerza, se encontraba muy nervioso. Esa conversación le había puesto la cara roja de vergüenza. Solamente quería salir de ese lugar, pero solamente traía puesto sus boxers, y si se cambiaba temía que lo escucharían y que algo malo pasase.

-Esto ya no nos sirve. – Eyes escuchó el roce de ropa. Se agachó para poder ver lo que sucedía por debajo del cubículo.

-Ah…no…- Un gemido ahogado se escuchaba y resonaba por las paredes del baño.

Por fin Eyes pudo alcanzar a ver algo de lo que pasaba allá afuera. Soltó un pequeño grito al ver quienes eran aquellos y ambos voltearon hacia el cubículo donde se encontraba Eyes.

-Quien…quien esta ahí? – Murmuró uno un poco apenado.

-Este tonto nos puede acusar, debemos asegurarnos de que no lo hará. – La voz un poco más masculina dijo, tronándose los nudillos.

-No debes hacerle daño, Hyoga. No es su culpa haber…

-Esto es asunto de hombres, Shun. No trates de interponerte.

Shun se cruzó los brazos, haciendo pucheros mientras miraba a Hyoga ofendido.

-Y entonces que se supone que soy!

-Una doncella en peligro.

-Por si no te habías dado cuenta Hyoga, soy hombre. – Shun se volteó al otro lado, evitando la mirada de Hyoga.

-Vamos Shun, no te hagas el ofendido. Bien sabes que yo te quiero aunque seas un maricón.

-Y que se supone que eres tu! – Shun le lanzó una mirada aterradora a Hyoga, parecida a la de una novia enfadada. Se le acercó y le lanzó una buena cachetada. – Eso es por tratar de lastimar a alguien. Y esto…

Mientras Hyoga se sobaba el cachete ofendido, Shun levantó de nuevo su mano, pero antes de poder golpearle, Hyoga le detuvo la mano. Entonces Shun le mostró una mirada de enfado y le dio una patada en…

-&$#! – Hyoga gritó y cayó al suelo, sus manos sobre su entrepierna, maullando en dolor.

-Es por faltarme el respeto.

Eyes solamente escuchó lo que restó de la conversación, porque estaba demasiado ocupado en cambiarse y salirse de ahí lo más pronto posible. Salió corriendo del cubículo, sin mirar atrás. Su único objetivo era llegar lo mas pronto a la puerta de "solo empleados".

-Perdone, pero este lugar es solo para empleados.

Eyes volteó para encontrarse con un personal alto y apuesto. Usaba lentes, y uno de sus ojos estaba cubierto por su cabello.

-Es que…Oasis me acaba de contratar.

-Ah si? Entonces necesitare tu tarjeta de empleado. – Una sonrisa malévola apareció en los labios de aquel sujeto.

-Para eso vine. Se supone que aquí me la darían.

-Ya veo.

El sujeto se volteó y le picó a un botón del interpón. Se escuchó una voz del otro lado de la conversación.

-Hiei, me escuchas? Necesito que verifiques si el manager acaba de contratar a alguien.

Pasó una pausa prolongada, y luego la otra voz respondió.

-Si, así es. Se llama Eyes…Rutherford.

-Gracias.

Con eso se cortó la llamada, y Eyes miraba como el sujeto con lentes sacó de un cajón una tarjetita enmicada, y se la dio. Eyes miró la tarjeta, para encontrar su foto ahí, con sus datos personales y la fecha de hoy.

-Pierdes esto, pierdes tu trabajo. Así de simple.

-Gracias. – Mencionó Eyes mientras se daba la media vuelta para irse. Pero antes de poder salir por el otro lado, se abrió bruscamente la puerta y entraron dos personas que Eyes reconoció de inmediato.

-…Pero no tenias que golpearme así de todas formas!

-Te lo merecías, Hyoga. Y si sigues discutiendo te voy a dar otro!

-Pero Shun…

-Hyoga!

-Ok, ya entendí.

Al dejar de pelearse, ambos vieron que tenían compañía ahí. Se quedaron todos mirándose por un rato, hasta que por fin el sujeto de lentes interrumpió el silencio.

-Hyoga…Shun…Que los trae por aquí tan temprano?

-Eh…Muraki. Veras, fue solamente un pequeño pleito, nada de que preocuparse. – Hyoga contestó nerviosamente.

-Una pelea? Aquí en el hotel?

-Eh…pero bueno…nadie vio nada. No espantamos a ningún cliente ni nada. Lo juro.

-Creo que no eran los únicos ahí dentro, Hyoga. – Muraki respondió con su sonrisa malévola.

-Pero…que dices!

-Me acabo de informar que al parecer nuestro nuevo empleado Eyes Rutherford estaba ahí presenciando el momento.

-Mocoso! Le dijiste lo que…? – Hyoga ya había levantado los puños, listo para pelear.

-Espera un momento, que no me gusta ver violencia. Preferiría presenciar un acto de sadomasoquismo, pero si discutimos eso ya nos saldríamos del tema. Así que baja esos puños, Hyoga.

Hyoga miró con rencor a Muraki, sin opción más que bajar los puños como fue ordenado.

-Eso es, buen chico.

-Siento mucho estas molestias, Muraki-san, pero es que Hyoga es un gran tonto. Usted lo conoce. – Shun trataba de reparar el daño, cosa que a Hyoga no le estaba gustando del todo.

-Espera un momento…- Eyes por fin habló después de todo ese tiempo, y parecía intrigado. – Acaso tienen cámaras en los baños también!

-Que dices? – Ahora Shun tenía la misma expresión que Eyes.

-Hmm…parece que acertarse, Rutherford. Nomás no se lo digas a nadie más, porque seré el primero en enterarme. – Le guiñó el ojo que le provocó a Eyes escalofríos.

-Bueno, debo irme. – Eyes mencionó mientras se iba.

-Adiós. – Murmuraron todos.

Eyes se veía muy confuso. Nunca había conocido ese lado oscuro del hotel. Sabía que era un muy bueno, de los mejores mundialmente, pero apenas ahora estaba descubriendo aquellos trucos que lo hacían tan poderoso, pero tenebroso a la vez. Pasó una vez mas por la sala de recepción, y al ver a Kyo todavía afuera lanzó una carcajada. Algo sobre ese chico lo hacia estremecer, le provocaba un sentimiento extraño que simplemente no podía explicar.

-Ahora, debo descansar. Mañana comenzara el trabajo verdaderamente difícil.


	4. The Deep End

3- The Deep End

Una alarma despertó a todos los empleados del Hotel Lyo, una alarma que nomás llegaba a sus cuartos, una alarma que sonaba a las 5 de la mañana.

-Waaa! – Kyo se despertó de un susto como siempre. Se rascó la cabeza y abrió los ojos lentamente, para luego irse a vestir y comenzar su trabajo.

-Ya te levantaste, Kyo? – Se escuchó que una voz le preguntaba desde afuera.

-Si, ya. – Kyo fue a abrir la puerta, con solamente los pantalones puestos. –Que haces aquí tan temprano, Yoru?

-Solamente vine a visitarte. – Yoru le agarró la barbilla a Kyo y lo acercó a el.

-Pe…pero…es tan temprano, Yoru…y… -Kyo se mostraba nervioso.

-No hay nada de que preocuparse.

Yoru se dejó entrar a la pequeña habitación y cerró la puerta con un rápido movimiento. Agarró de los brazos a Kyo y lo atrajo hacia el.

-Aun despeinado, te ves hermoso…

Kyo se sonrojó ante ese halago, pero antes de poder responderle algo a Yoru, este lo besó profundamente en los labios. Kyo no se resistió, y Yoru le abrió los labios e introdujo su lengua en su boca. Solo tardó un momento Kyo para también introducir la suya, y ambos se besaron apasionadamente. Yoru guió el cuerpo de Kyo hacia la cama, sin cortar el beso. Ya le había comenzado a desabrochar el pantalón, y se tiraron a la cama. Tuvieron que cortar el beso para agarrar aire, pero se miraban apasionadamente.

-Yoru…no crees que es muy pronto?

Negó con la cabeza, y sonrió.

-Pero no lo lamentaras, Kyo.

Yoru comenzó a acariciarle todo el cuerpo a su amante, comenzando con la cara. Jugaba con cada parte de su cuerpo, viendo cual era más sensible. Kyo gemía a cada roce, cada caricia. Jugó con sus rosados pezones con sus dedos, hasta que bajó su cabeza y los comenzó a lamer.

-No…Yoru…

Yoru se detuvo, y sus manos siguieron su camino por el cuerpo de Kyo. Se pasaron por el torso desnudo, y luego le desabrocharon el pantalón. Comenzaron a bajarle el pantalón, para dejar a Kyo sin ropa alguna y Yoru se detuvo para admirarlo.

-Te ves mucho más hermoso así. – Un leve sonrojo se formó en el rostro de Kyo. -Pero te amo como sea que estés.

Las manos de Yoru rozaron levemente el miembro de Kyo.

-Ahh… - Un gemido se escapó por sus labios.

Comenzaron a jugar con el pene de su amante. Pronto estaba erecto, y Yoru sonrió.

-Ahora me toca la diversión a mí. – Murmuró mientras se desnudaba.

Las manos de Yoru dejaron sus caricias por un momento, y luego Kyo sintió como el cuerpo desnudo de Yoru lo abrazaba.

-Te amo.

Kyo bajó su cuerpo hasta estar a la altura del pene de Yoru. Lo introdujo a su boca y lo lamió. Su lengua le provocaba placer a Yoru, quien había comenzado a gemir. Se lo sacó de la boca y lo miró.

-Estas listo? – Preguntó Yoru.

Kyo asintió, y Yoru le levantó las piernas a Kyo. Le introdujo un dedo, luego dos, y los sacó. Se posicionó para introducir su miembro, y Kyo se aferró de las sabanas. Tomó un respiro y en una embestida se lo metió. Un gemido ahogado de dolor resonó, y unas lágrimas salieron de los ojos del uke.

-Pronto no te dolerá. –Prometió Yoru, y empezó a tomar un ritmo con las embestidas.

Kyo ya dejaba de sentir el dolor que le provocaba la penetración, y empezó a sentir placer. Yoru había agarrado con su mano libre el pene de Kyo, y jugaba con el mientras seguía con las embestidas. Kyo ya movía sus caderas al ritmo que iba Yoru, y ambos gemían juntos de placer.

-Yoru…detente…me voy a correr…

-Ya casi, Kyo…

Les llegó el orgasmo al mismo tiempo, y se dejaron caer en la cama, agotados. Ambos respiraban profundamente y cerraron los ojos para descansar cuando escucharon una segunda alarma, indicando que ya deberían estar en la planta baja del hotel.

-Se nos hará tarde. Vamos. – Yoru se levantó y le ofreció la mano a Kyo.

-Si. – Kyo hizo a un lado la mano de Yoru y se levantó solo, comenzando a vestirse.

-Arrogante y orgulloso como siempre. – Se dijo Yoru a si mismo y sonrió.

Se vistieron con rapidez y bajaron a la planta baja para verse con todos los demás empleados y comenzar sus labores.

-Oye, Yoru. Te ves agotado, acaso no dormiste bien?- Hyoga se le aproximó.

-Algo por el estilo. – Yoru sonrió y le guiñó a Kyo, quien enfurecido se volteó a otro lado.

-Bueno, será mejor que vaya a trabajar ya. – Mencionó Hyoga y se retiró.

-Suerte! – Yoru le gritó. – Porque la necesitaras con nuestros invitados especiales aquí…

Todos se miraban con sueño, algunos bostezando y otros cabeceando. Pero Kyo y Yoru intercambiaban miradas a cada instante, haciendo obvio su relación para cualquiera que estuviera lo suficientemente despierto para notar.

-Buen día a todos. – Oasis saludó a todos, quienes le devolvieron el saludo con poco entusiasmo. –Como ya saben, hoy será un día muy ocupado, ya que por fin ha llegado nuestro invitado especial!

Unas quejas se escucharon viniendo de atrás, y Oasis les dirigió una mirada fría.

-Es acostumbrado que por estas fechas aparezcan estos huéspedes, así que necesito que todos actúen con afecto y hospitalidad. Pero esta vez el señor Traeson se ha traído a su adorado hijo. Así que les pido de favor que lo traten con toda la hospitalidad que le puedan ofrecer. Gracias. –Y con eso, se retiró.

-Vaya, parece que ustedes dos por fin han salido del closet. Se han tardado.

Kyo y Yoru voltearon para encontrarse frente a frente con Yuki Eiri.

-Que quieres? – Yoru se mostró enojado al verlo ahí.

-Vine para escuchar las palabras de Oasis, pero me encontré a una pareja de enamorados. Parece que el premio fue grande. – Yuki les mostró una sonrisa cínica, el era experto en el romance.

-No te metas en lo que no te incumbe, cocinero. – Kyo mencionó a regañadientes.

-No lo hago, Kyo. – Yuki les guiñó el ojo y se retiró. –Parece que disfrutaste del regalo de esta mañana.

Kyo y Yoru se quedaron como estatuas. Como lo supo Yuki con tanta precisión? Parecía que en verdad era un experto en ese tema. Intercambiaron miradas una vez más antes de separarse.

-Será mejor ir a trabajar. – Mencionó Yoru y se fue.

-Para mí también. –Kyo se dirigió a su puesto.

Mientras todos trabajaban y se esforzaban por mantener limpio y en orden el hotel, el hijo de Traeson se paseaba por todas partes, dejando un desastre por donde pasaba. Todos se mostraban enfurecidos e impacientes de que se fuera, pero quería seguir "turisteando por el hotelcito" como había dicho.

-Ese maldito me trae harto. Ya he tenido que trapear tres veces en el mismo lugar. – Hyoga dijo entre dientes, trapeando bruscamente el suelo.

-Tú tienes suerte. Ya es la quinta vez que le tiendo su cama. – Kurapica suspiró de cansancio. –En verdad será un infierno este hotel por estos días.

Escucharon el sonido de pasos, y Kurapica como Hyoga se estremeció al pensar que era el hijo de Traeson. Resultó ser nada más Hisoka.

-Tonto, Hisoka. Me tenías preocupado. – Dijo Hyoga.

-No sabía que te preocuparas por mí. Muchas gracias, Hyoga.

-No me preocupabas tu! Me preocupaba que vendría ese monstruo!

-Monstruo? – Hisoka los miraba con confusión.

-El hijo de Traeson. – Dijo Kurapica en voz baja.

-Me hablaron?

Aquella voz resonó en las cabezas de Kurapica, Hyoga y Hisoka como un gran eco, haciéndolos temblar.

-Eh…no, fue una equivocación. Perdónenos, Ran-san. – Kurapica respondió con nervios.

-Por favor, discúlpenos! No quisimos molestarlo en ningún momento!- Hyoga se arrodilló ante Ran, sus manos juntas pidiendo perdón.

-No fue nuestra intención interrumpirlo… -Hisoka estaba muy nervioso, y se descontroló.- Por favor perdóname la vida! No quiero morir! –Sollozó.

El rostro de Ran se mostró furioso, sentía que Hisoka se burlaba de su superioridad social.

-Quien te dio permiso para arrodillarte o pedir perdón! – Alzó la mano, como si fuera a golpear a Hisoka, pero escuchó una voz detrás de el y se detuvo.

-Hay algún problema, Sr. Ran? –Oasis se acercó a los muchachos espantados y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Hisoka.

-Pues si. Estos tres "_sirvientes"_ se están burlando de mí, aun con mi posición tan alta en esta ciudad.

-Ya veo. Pues…te propondré algo. Te voy a dejar a uno de mis empleados a tu cargo, quien se encargara de que ningún otro empleado siquiera te dirija la palabra si tú no lo deseas. Piénsalo como un cierto…guardaespaldas.

-Hmm…-Ran lo pensó un momento. Le gustaba la idea, pero no se quería mostrar muy apresurado por tomar una decisión. –Me parece bien, pero quiero que hagas algo sobre estos tres "_sirvientes"_.

-Yo me encargare de castigarlos severamente por sus actos. – Oasis volteó a ver a Hisoka, Hyoga y Kurapica, guiñándoles el ojo. Los tres se mostraron un poco aliviados, pero seguían tensos con la situación.

-Entonces esta bien. Quiero conocer a mi nuevo guardaespaldas.

-Claro, claro. Pero todo a su tiempo. Primero, debo llevar a estos tres a mi oficina. –Me puede esperar enfrente de la oficina, donde le asignare su guardaespaldas. Le aseguro que será de su agrado.

-Muy bien.

Oasis les señaló a Hisoka, Hyoga y Kurapica que lo siguiera, y los tres lo siguieron obedientemente. El tramo hacia la oficina fue muy tenso y silencioso. Cuando al fin llegaron, Oasis sacó sus llaves y abrió la oficina. Abrió la puerta y les señaló que entraran. Luego cerró la puerta cuidadosamente.

-Tomen asiento.

Había tres sillas, uno para cada uno. Y al otro lado del escritorio se encontraba la silla de Oasis. Hubo un silencio estremecedor, nadie pronunciaba una palabra.

-Juro que no hice nada malo! – Dijo Hisoka abruptamente. –En verdad lo siento.

-Cálmate, Hisoka. No te preocupes, yo se como es Ran y se que el se queja de cualquier cosa. No los vine a castigar, claro que no. Solamente debo aparentarlo, es mejor no ponerse en el lado malo de Ran. Pero no me tomen mal, no le temo al hijo Traeson. Si es necesario, tomare cualquier medida para asegurarme de que mis empleados no sean ofendidos ni maltratados por ningún huésped. – Oasis les mostró una sonrisa. – Pero no los traje hasta aquí simplemente para aparentar que los regañaría. Les prometo que no se irán con las manos vacías.

-Disculpe…pero, que nos piensa dar?- Preguntó Kurapica con curiosidad.

-A cambio de su valentía por haberse mantenido calmados en la presencia de Ran, se tomaran el resto del día libre. Y les duplicare el sueldo por esta semana.

Los tres se miraban uno al otro incrédulos. No podían creer lo que les había propuesto su jefe.

-Lo…lo dices en serio? –Hyoga miraba a Oasis atónito.

-Claro. Simplemente me deben prometer que no le comentaran a nadie más sobre esto. Están de acuerdo con las condiciones?

-Si! –Los tres muchachos dijeron en unísono.

-Perfecto. Ahora si me disculpan, que debo asignarle a Ran su guardaespaldas.

-Por cierto, a quien le dará de guardaespaldas? – Preguntó Hisoka.

-Tengo a alguien en mente…

Un rato después de estar esperando, Ran se comenzó a desesperar y quiso tocar la puerta de la oficina de Oasis. Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera tocar la puerta, una mano detuvo la suya.

-Es mala educación interrumpir a la gente.

Ran volteó enfadado.

-Me estas diciendo mal educado!

-No, simplemente comentaba eso.

-No sabes con quien te estas metiendo!

-Tu tampoco, suponiendo que no me conoces. –Sonrió.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió de golpe, y salieron Hyoga, Kurapica y Hisoka con cara de regañados. Oasis salió después de ellos, sonriendo como solía hacerlo.

-Disculpe los retrasos. Si puede pasar por aquí.- Oasis puso su mano sobre el hombro de Ran y lo guió hacia su oficina. –Por favor también entra, Yoru.

Yoru lo siguió a regañadientes. Se tensaba estando cerca del "millonario hijo Traeson", o "el Putraeson", como solían llamarlo entre los empleados del hotel (según se rumoraba en el hotel, una vez entró acompañado de otro hombre y en su habitación se escuchó como si hicieran el amor para luego encontrar al hombre pagándole a Ran una cantidad increíble de dinero).

-Por favor, tomen asiento. –Oasis miró a Ran y a Yoru detenidamente, una sonrisa formándose en sus labios.

Yoru miró a Oasis nervioso, no le gustaba la sonrisa que tenía.

-A ambos les prometí algo. A ti Yoru, te prometí que te subiría el pago de tu sueldo… Y a ti Ran, te prometí un guardaespaldas.

Yoru y Ran trataban de evadir miradas del uno al otro. Ambos tenían un muy mal presentimiento sobre esto.

-Entonces se me ocurrió algo bastante provechoso. Y ahora he decidido que Yoru será el nuevo guardaespaldas de Ran. Cuida bien de el, Yoru.

-Objeción! –Gritó Yoru, levantándose de su silla. –Perdone mi mala educación al rechazar su idea, pero no puedo trabajar con el. – Apuntó a Ran.

-Y yo me rehúso a dejar mi bienestar en manos de este inútil.- Ran apuntó a Yoru.

-Temo que eso no será posible. Veras, Ran…Tu padre fue el que tuvo la idea de que tuvieras guardaespaldas. Y Yoru…eres el mas fuerte y confiable de mis empleados.

-Aun siéndolo, no lo haré.- Yoru se cruzó de brazos.

-Lo siento Yoru, pero no te queda de otra. Recuerdas bien las reglas de este hotel?

-Claro.

-Bueno, recuerdas aquella regla que hablaba sobre la opinión de los huéspedes?

-Si.

-Me repites lo que decía, por favor?

-Que una queja de un huésped es valiosa para el mejoramiento del hotel.

-Aja. Y que más decía?

-Que al recibir 10 quejas iguales o muy parecidas el hotel debería actuar con rapidez para mejorar esa falla.

-Temo decir que he recibido 17 quejas sobre tu tratamiento a los huéspedes como recepcionista.

-Que! –Yoru miró incrédulo a Oasis.

-Hoy recibí la queja 18. Esta es tu única oportunidad de seguir trabajando en el hotel. Me pruebas que eres capaz como guardaespaldas, y no tendré que tomar esa decisión tan difícil de despedirte.

-Así que…no me queda de otra.

-Así es. Es tu única opción, Yoru. –La mirada de Oasis se tornó triste.

-Acepto el trabajo, en ese caso. –Yoru suspiró. –Estoy jodido…

De pronto le vinieron unas imágenes a la cabeza a Yoru. Era Kyo. Recordó su aventura en la mañana y todas las caricias que le había dedicado. Pensó en el estado que podría dejar a Kyo si lo despedían. Imaginó sus ojos tristes mirándolo por última vez, tratando de controlar las lágrimas para que no salieran.

-Por Kyo…lo haré.- Susurró.


	5. Villains of a sort

4- Villains of a Sort

-No corras por el hotel. – Una mano detuvo el camino de Ran, pero antes de que lo tocara, alguien lo empujó del camino.

-Vamos a pasar. –Yoru se mostraba con una mueca de molestia.

-Pasen con cuidado, pero no corran por el hotel.

-Deja de molestar, maldita sea! –Yoru empujó por el camino, y agarró a Ran por la mano para que lo siguiera.

-Yoru…que galán. No sabía que ya tenías andabas con alguien, y mucho menos con un hombre. Hasta lo defiendes. – Se rió burlonamente el guardia del interior del hotel.

-Ya deja de molestar Ban. – Yoru siguió su camino sin importarle más de lo que dijera Ban.

-Love is in the air… -Ban comenzaba a cantar mientras Yoru se alejaba furioso.

Yoru siguió caminando. En verdad no era de su agrado ser un guardaespaldas, y menos de Ran. Pero quería su trabajo, y no quería dejar solo a Kyo. Aun así, estaba tan enojado que se le había olvidado que seguía agarrado de la mano con Ran, cosa que había dejado al chico de cabellera rosa sonrojado de pies a cabeza.

-Eh…muy bien hecho, guarura. Creo que te estas mostrando útil por una vez.

Yoru volteó a ver a Ran y asintió. Luego volteó para abajo y vio que seguía agarrándole la mano. Avergonzado, lo soltó con rapidez.

-¿A donde era donde querías ir? Se me ha olvidado.

Ran se quedó callado un momento. Observaba con detalle a Yoru. Su esbelto cuerpo era perfecto. Abrió su boca para decir a donde iba, pero se detuvo.

-A…a mi habitación. –Dijo en voz baja, completamente sonrojado.

-Y yo que ya te iba a llevar al baño. En realidad pensé que ahí ibas a ir. Creo que estoy muy distraído. –Yoru se sacudió la cabeza como para poner sus pensamientos en orden y dirigió a Ran al elevador.

-¡Debes ser mejor guardaespaldas si quieres tu trabajo de vuelta! –Le insistió Ran, pero con un tono avergonzado en su voz. Era verdad que se dirigían al baño, Yoru estaba en lo cierto.

Yoru presionó el botón del elevador y esperó a que viniera a su piso. Después de un rato se abrieron las puertas, y Yoru y Ran entraron. Cuando se cerraban las puertas, escucharon un grito proveniente de afuera.

-¡Esperen! ¡No cierren el elevador! –Ban gritaba mientras corría a toda velocidad hacia el elevador.

Yoru hizo una mueva de satisfacción y presionó el botón de cerrar la puerta.

-¡ESPEREN!

Ban dio un salto y extendió su mano para activar el sensor que abriría de nuevo la puerta del elevador. Su mano se introdujo en la pequeña abertura y se abrieron las puertas de nuevo. Rápidamente entró al elevador.

-Eso…estuvo cerca. –Ban logró decir con la respiración cortada.

-Si, muy cerca. –Yoru lo miró con enojo y volteó a mirar a otro lado.

Ban miró a Ran, quien no quitaba su mirada de Yoru.

-Vaya novio que te conseguiste, Yoru. Babea completamente por ti. –Ban dijo entre risas.

-Cállate, que este no es mi novio. Solo soy su guardaespaldas. –Yoru dijo entre dientes, y Ban se rió aun más.

-¡¿Guardaespaldas! ¿Y te pagan por seguir a este por el hotel?

-No, me pagan por alejarlo de imbeciles como tu.

Este último comentario hizo que Ban callara. Miró con ira a Yoru.

-Yoru. Por favor cállalo.

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Yoru.

-Una orden es una orden.

Se le aventó encima a Ban, y este se trató de defender alzando sus manos para tratar de detenerlo. Pero aunque Ban era fuerte, Yoru era más. Sostuvo con una mano las manos de Ban con un fuerte agarre. Con la libre agarró el pañuelo que tenia Ran en el bolsillo de su camisa, lo hizo bola y se lo metió a Ban a la boca. Luego se quitó el cinto y se lo amarró por la cabeza, sellándole la boca. Le quitó también a Ban su cinto, con el que le amarró las manos.

Un sonido se escuchó y se abrieron las puertas del elevador; Yoru se levantó, sacudiendo su ropa.

-Justo como lo quiso. –Sonrió y puso su brazo sobre el hombro de Ran, una muestra de gracias que le daba por haberle dado la oportunidad de callar a Ban de una vez.

-Maldito bastardo…- Ban se quitó el cinto de Yoru de la cabeza, sacándose el pañuelo de la boca. –Me las va a pagar…

Ban oprimió el botón del elevador que lo llevaba a la cocina, maldiciendo todavía en voz baja.

-Si dejaras de maldecir tanto, dejarías que me concentrara.- Yuki ya se había enfadado de las maldiciones que decía Ban desde hace unos minutos.

-Es Yoru! Ese maldito ya me tiene harto…

-Lo se. Eso has estado diciendo todo este tiempo.

-Es solo que…

-Te podrías callar de una vez! –Yuki interrumpió a Ban abruptamente.

-…

-Mucho mejor. Gracias. –Yuki le sonrió a Ban y continuó sus labores. –Mira, debo preparar un banquete, que el señor Traeson va a tener una gran fiesta en el salón de gala. Espera a que termine y no lo lamentaras. –Yuki le mostró a Ban una sonrisa un poco cínica.

-Hiciste un buen trabajo con ese guardia de allá abajo. –Ran le decía a Yoru, quien esperaba afuera del baño del suite de Ran.

-Gracias. –Yoru le respondió secamente.

La puerta se abrió y Ran salió mostrando una gran sonrisa. Se había soltado su cabellera rosa y se le acercó a Yoru.

-Soy yo quien te debo las gracias. –Agarró del brazo a Yoru y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. –Gracias, Yoru.

Yoru se había quedado atónito. Parpadeó unas cuantas veces, y luego volteó a ver a Ran, quien le sonreía al parecer inocentemente.

-No fue nada…- Yoru rápidamente escondió un evidente sonrojo.

-Pero…tu camisa se arrugó cuando callaste a ese hombre. Fue mi culpa…te prestare una.

-Esta bien…no tienes por que…

-Te la debo. –Ran sonrió y le dio una camisa blanca de cuello.

Yoru suspiró aliviado. Pensaba que le daría una camisa rosa "Lacoste" o algo por el estilo. Esa se veía muy normal.

-Gracias.

La agarró y la puso sobre la cama de Ran. Se desfajó y desabrochó su camisa. La dobló y la puso al lado de la que le había prestado Ran, agarrando la otra.

Ran lo miraba atentamente. Examinaba con su vista su torso desnudo, hasta se le escapó un suspiro. Yoru no le prestaba atención a Ran y comenzó a desdoblar cuidadosamente la otra camisa. Antes de que comenzara a ponérsela, Ran se le acercó y lo abrazó, mirando la espalda de su guardaespaldas.

-Q-que demonios haces!

-Cálmate. Solamente quiero ver si eres lampiño o no. Eso es una característica muy importante en hombres. Yo no quiero tener a un guardaespaldas peludo y feo, se debe ver bien cuando esta a mi alrededor.

-Me lo pudiste haber preguntado…te hubiera respondido.

-Puede que me mintieras.

-Pe…pero…no podías ver si era lampiño desde donde estabas!

-Tengo que verte de cerca. –Esto se lo susurró al oído, y Yoru se estremeció un poco. Le estaba entrando un poco de incomodidad.

-Yo…ru… -Ran había puesto su cabeza sobre el pecho de Yoru, y cerró los ojos.

-Eh…será mejor que me cambie. –Yoru apartó a Ran y procuró ponerse la camisa con rapidez. Suspiró.

-Creo que Oasis tenía razón al escogerte a ti de guarura. Me estas siendo muy útil.

-Pues…supongo que si…- Yoru se abotonó la camisa. –Entonces, a donde quieres ir?

-Hm…no lo se. Pero creo que seria divertido ir a la piscina por un rato. Espera aquí, no me tardo en cambiarme.

Yoru se tocó la mejilla que Ran había besado. Suspiró profundamente.

-Lo más probable es que esos rumores del "Putraeson" son ciertos. Será difícil cuidarme de el…Aun así…Kyo…- Sonrió débilmente y se mostró decidido a pasar por cualquier momento para poder estar con Kyo.

-Perdona la tardanza. Ya estoy.

Yoru miró para arriba, y sus ojos se encontraron con Ran, quien traía puesto un traje de baño de shorts muy corto. Podría provocar a cualquier hombre con eso, pero no lucía ni un efecto en Yoru.

-Te llevare a la piscina. Solo sígueme.

-Por fin he terminado! –Exclamó Yuki. Se desplomó en una silla y se quitó el mandil que traía puesto. –Odio estas fechas. El señor Traeson tiene fiestas a diario y eso significa más trabajo para mí.

-Aunque sea solamente es una vez al año. –Ban lo trató de animar.

-Lo importante es que termine. No me importa lo demás. Bueno, excepto… -Yuki se paró y se le acercó a Ban, quien también se paró. Con una mano le acarició la mejilla, y lo besó. Ban le devolvió el beso apasionadamente, y Yuki pasó sus manos por el cabello de Ban. Rompió el beso y lo miró un rato.

-Que sucede? –Ban preguntó.

-Debo cerrar la cocina con seguro. –Yuki le guiñó el ojo y sacó unas llaves del bolsillo.

Yuki cerró todas las puertas para asegurarse de que nadie entrara a esa parte de la cocina. Dejó las llaves sobre la mesa y se dirigió de nuevo a Ban. Una sonrisa picara se mostró en el rostro de Ban, y Yuki mostró una mueca de satisfacción. De lo que iba a pasar, claro.

-Como es tu regalo, te daré a escoger. Quieres que juegue un rato contigo, para luego llegar a lo importante, o saltarme todas esas caricias e ir a lo bueno?

-Es más de mi agrado lo romántico…

-Entiendo.

Los labios de Yuki y Ban se volvieron a unir, y mientras se besaban apasionadamente, Yuki iba desnudando lentamente a Ban. Cortó el beso y las manos del rubio se fueron deslizando hasta tocar el pantalón de Ban. Esto hizo que Ban se tensara, pero Yuki actuó con rapidez y agilidad besándolo de nuevo, mientras le bajaba los pantalones.

-Serás mío. –Le susurró a Ban en el oído, y tocó ligeramente su miembro deseado.

Un gemido salió de los labios de Ban, y Yuki rozaba con sus manos el pene de aquel chico. Lo besó de nuevo, y al cortar el beso bajó la cabeza para jugar con su cuello. Lo lamía y besaba, disfrutando de cada gemir de Ban.

-Yu…ki…

Sentía como el miembro de Ban se endurecía, y mientras jugaba con su cuello Ban iba desnudándolo también.

-Luces hermoso… -Yuki le susurró.

-Tú tienes un cuerpo…perfecto…-Ban le dijo al oído, mordisqueándolo suavemente.

Yuki gimió y Ban se mostró satisfecho. Antes de poder volver a jugar con la oreja de Yuki, este ya estaba encima de el en el suelo, levantándole las piernas para posicionarlas sobre sus hombros.

-El truco es no ponerse nervioso.-Le susurró.

Empezó con embestidas suaves, luego aumentaban la rapidez. Ban gemía de placer y dolor, pero no derramó ni una lagrima.

-Te…amo…-Ban suspiraba y gemía, apenas pudiendo pronunciar esas dos palabras.

-Yo también…-Eran tan difíciles de decir esas palabras para Yuki. Pero lo amaba, y quería que lo supiera. –Yo también…

-Están hermosos los jardines de aquí! –Ran miraba sorprendido todo el lugar. Se le hacia hermoso todo. –El mantenimiento debe ser caro. Debo recordarle a mi padre traerme aquí mas seguido.

-La piscina esta por acá.-Yoru apuntó a un lugar. –De aquí no se ve, pero es verdaderamente impresionante.

-El jardín si es hermoso, pero no creo que una piscina tenga mucho de especial.

Yoru frunció el ceño, y miró a Ran profundamente.

-Cada lugar de este hotel es especial. No lo subestimes. –Lo dijo con firmeza.

-Pues perdón. No quería ofenderte a ti ni a tu hotelcito este. –Ran hizo un puchero y se dirigió a donde había apuntado Yoru.

-Espérame, que te puedes perder! –Yoru corrió para alcanzar a Ran, agarrándolo del brazo.

-Entonces dirige tú el camino. –Ran miró al otro lado ofendido y se cruzó de brazos.

Caminaron un rato más, y Yoru solamente escuchaba cada suspiro que salía de la boca de Ran cada vez que encontraba algo interesante o que le gustaba. Por fin llegaron a la piscina, y Ran se maravilló al ver la decoración y arreglo de la piscina.

-Le debo enseñar esto a mi padre, para que decore nuestra piscina propia como esta.

-Usa tu imaginación y decórala diferente. –Yoru le respondió secamente. No le agradaba que Ran quisiera copiar todo el diseño del hotel para su propio hogar.

-La puedo decorar como yo quiera. Y así es como la quiero decorar.

-Hmm…-Yoru apretó los puños y miró fríamente a Ran.

Ran ignoró a Yoru y fue a buscar un camastro donde acostarse. Dejó ahí sus pertenencias (toalla, celular, lentes de sol, bronceador, beeper, cartera y las llaves de su Porche y Rolls Royce) y se sentó en el camastro.

-Yoru, ven acá. –Le indicó, y Yoru vino de mala gana.

-Que pasa?

-Hazme el favor de ponerme bronceador en la espalda.

-Q-que? –Yoru exclamó y miró a su alrededor, nervioso. –Alguien me puede ver…

-Haz lo que te ordene, o me quejare con Oasis de que eres un guardaespaldas inservible.

-Esta bien, esta bien.

Yoru agarró el bronceador y se puso un poco en las manos. Comenzó a esparcirla por la suave espalda de Ran, hasta haber cubierto toda la espalda.

-Te faltó un poco mas abajo. –Le dijo Ran, y Yoru se sonrojó.

-Pe-pero…

-Rápido, que me quiero meter a la piscina.

Lo que había querido decir Yoru era que mas abajo ya era donde la espalda perdía su nombre. Suspiró y se puso un poco mas de bronceador en las manos, comenzando a esparcirla en donde le había indicado Ran.

-Por que tengo que estar haciendo esto?- Se preguntó por sus adentros.

-Un poco más abajo, Yoru.

Yoru maldecía en voz baja al seguir las indicaciones de Ran. Pero se detuvo en seco cuando escuchó como una voz conocida gritaba su nombre.

-YORU! QUE DEMONIOS HACES!

Sintió como se le ponía la sangre fría y volteo a ver de donde provenía la voz, para encontrar a quien menos quería que lo viera en esa situación tan vergonzosa.

-K-Kyo…No es lo que tú piensas, lo juro…

-No pongas excusas, es obvio lo que haces idiota.-Kyo lo miró con ojos enfurecidos.

-Yoru…por favor aléjalo de aquí. –Ran le ordenó un poco molesto ante la interrupción.

-No…no puedo hacer eso.-Yoru replicó en voz baja.

-Como dices!

-No levantare ni un dedo en contra de Kyo.

-Y por que no! Callaste muy bien al tonto del elevador.

-Pero a Kyo no lo callare.

-Quieres que te reporte con Oasis? –Ran se veía enfurecido ante la actitud de Yoru.

-Que demonios esta sucediendo aquí!-Kyo preguntaba enojado.

Yoru y Ran miraron a Kyo, ambos con una mirada furiosa.

-Solo vete, Kyo. Rápido!- Yoru le dedicó a Kyo una mirada fría.

-Primero te veo sobandole las nalgas a este maldito, y luego me corres de aquí! No tienes vergüenza! Estupido!- Kyo cerró los puños y agarrando vuelo le dio un golpe directo en la mejilla.

Yoru se quedó estupefacto. No podía creer que Kyo le hubiera hecho algo así, nunca se lo había imaginado. Se agarró donde había recibido el golpe y vio como Kyo se alejaba. Sentía ira y tristeza, le dolía creer que Kyo en verdad se había atrevido a golpearlo.

-Oye tu! No te vayas, cobarde!

Yoru alzó la vista para ver como Kyo se había volteado, y regresaba furioso a donde se encontraba Yoru y Ran. Vio de donde provenía la voz que había hecho que Kyo se regresara, y descubrió que había sido Ran quien le había gritado.

-Tu también quieres un golpe?- Kyo le gritó en la cara a Ran.

-No tienes derecho alguno de golpear o siquiera faltarle el respeto a mi guardaespaldas!-Le contestó Ran, sin miedo alguno.

Kyo volvió a alzar los puños, pero esta vez contra Ran. Su ira era incontrolable, y ahora iba a desquitarla contra Ran. Su mano bajó fuertemente, apuntando directamente a la hermosa cara de Ran. Pero antes de llegar a su destino, una mano le detuvo el camino, y Kyo recibió un golpe. Miró confundido que lo había detenido, y se confundió aun más al ver quien había sido.

-No te atrevas a faltarle el respeto al hijo Traeson. –Los ojos de Yoru lo miraban con una ira aun más grande que la de Kyo. –Porque te las veras conmigo.


	6. An Intense Situation

5-An Intense Situation

Bottom of Form

Se paseaba por los pasillos del hotel, revisando cada cosa que cualquiera pasaría sin siquiera notarlo. Pero lo escribía en una libreta que traía en las manos, cada detalle. Se había tenido que levantar temprano ese día, pero solamente era una vez cada 3 meses cuando debía revisar todo eso. Se encontraba ya en el octavo piso del hotel, solamente le faltaban seis pisos más y terminaría su deber.

-El equipo de vigilancia no esta en las mejores condiciones, ya es hora de darle un buen mantenimiento. –Dijo esto y lo anotó en su libreta, continuando su camino.

-Se necesita resanar todo este piso, y…-Sacó una llave y abrió la puerta de una habitación vacía. –Los edredones deben tener mas estilo que esto.

Terminó de examinar el cuarto y salió, para subir a otro piso.

-Disculpe, pero esta sección esta fuera de límites para los huéspedes. –La dulce voz de Hisoka lo interrumpió de su trabajo.

-Lo se. Si veo un huésped le avisare que no pase por aquí. –Tezuka[ siguió andando, sin voltear a ver a Hisoka de nuevo.

-Por favor no pase! –Hisoka trató de detener a Tezuka, sin lograr nada.

-Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer y si voy por este lado me tardo menos. Y aun siendo un área fuera de límites para los huéspedes, no tienes derecho de impedírmelo a mí.

Hisoka miró a Tezuka un poco extrañado al principio, hasta encontrar con los ojos la tarjeta de empleado que traía colgado de su cuello.

-Ah…lo siento mucho…no había notado que era empleado de aquí!-Hisoka dio una pequeña reverencia para mostrar sus disculpas.

-Tu cara se veía desconocida. Debes ser nuevo. –Tezuka se retiró por un momento los lentes. (no le hagan, ni que, que. Muy galán, ¿no? -Vianka)

-Eh…Así es. Bueno…he tenido trabajando aquí dos días. –Hisoka bajó la cabeza, era notable que se encontraba un poco nervioso y sonrojado.

-Dos días. –Repitió Tezuka. –Con razón aun no te conozco.

-Si no le importa que preguntara…Que hace usted aquí en el hotel? Digo…en que trabaja?

-Me encargo de la importación de los artículos necesarios para el hotel. Como la comida, la decoración, el equipo de vigilancia. Debo asegurarme de que la comodidad del hotel sea buena, así como que su aspecto luzca bien.

-Parece un trabajo muy importante y cansado.

-No lo es tanto. Ustedes son los que hacen que el hotel luzca bien al tener el deber de arreglarlo.

-Nunca había visto nuestro trabajo con tanta importancia.

-Todos son importantes. –Fue la respuesta de Tezuka. –Pero podremos platicar sobre esto mas tarde, debo continuar con mi deber.

Tezuka se despidió con la mano de Hisoka, quien lo vio irse. Le había fascinado algo sobre la actitud de Tezuka. Algo sobre el lo había impactado, quizá su forma de ser.

-Bueno, será mejor volver a trabajar. –Hisoka sonrió y siguió trapeando el piso.

Solo dos pisos mas, y podría tomar un descanso. Tezuka ya se sentía cansado de estar revisando cada piso, pero sabía que debía revisar cada uno bien y sin flojera.

-Pero luego falta revisar toda la planta baja…- Pensó Tezuka, sin mucha motivación. –Pero creo que podré tomarme un pequeño descanso cuando llegue a la piscina.

Siguió observando y anotando, hasta por fin poder tomar el elevador a la planta baja.

-Solamente debo ver las condiciones de los jardines, el estado de la pintura y decoraciones del alrededor del hotel, para luego ver como andaba el mantenimiento de la piscina y por fin podré tomar mi descanso.

Miró el lobby del hotel, para encontrarlo en un estado perfecto. Los baños estaban bien, y alrededor del hotel solamente habían unas pequeñas cosas que se debían de modificar.

-Ahora si, a la piscina. Podré tomar un trago en el bar cerca de ahí, al cabo que las bebidas para los empleados son gratis hasta cierto punto.

Se tomó media hora más para revisar la piscina y área verde, y luego Tezuka se dirigió al bar del hotel. Encontró un asiento vacío y se sentó.

-Buenos días Tezuka. Que te ofrezco de beber?

-Un whisky por favor. –Tezuka le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa al bartender.

-Claro. Hoy pareces muy desanimado, por cierto. Sucedió algo?

-No es nada, Vianka. Es solo que hoy toca el chequeo del hotel.

La bartender Vianka le puso a Tezuka su whisky sobre la mesa.

-Ah, cierto…el chequeo. Siempre te desgasta mucho ese día, no es así?

Tezuka asintió.

-Lo bueno es que solamente es una vez cada tres meses. –Tezuka agarró el whisky que se le había servido y tomó un trago.

-Eso si. –Vianka miró a Tezuka por un rato. –Te ves algo…diferente. Ha sucedido algo nuevo?

-Eh…no. Solamente conocí a un nuevo empleado hoy en la mañana. Nunca pensé que Oasis contrataría de un día para otro a alguien. Cuando me contrataron a mi tomó unas semanas, y en ese tiempo todos se enteraron de que habría un nuevo empleado.

-Y eso no es todo. El día siguiente contrató a otro chico más o menos de la misma edad.

-Hmm…No se en que estará pensando Oasis en este momento.

Vianka agarró el vaso vacío y le sirvió a Tezuka otro trago.

-Por cierto, que sabes del Sr. Traeson? –Tezuka puso sus codos sobre la mesa y se recargó.

-Solamente que se trajo a su hijo esta vez, y que Yoru es su nuevo guardaespaldas.

-Yoru? Si el es tan anti-social con gente ricachona como el.

-Fue decisión de Oasis. –Vianka tomó asiento, mirando de frente a Tezuka, quien le devolvía la mirada pensativa. –Ahora le esta pagando un poco mas.

Tezuka se levantó de su asiento y se acabó de un trago el whisky, dejándole un billete a Vianka en la mesa.

-A donde vas con tanta prisa?

-A hablar con Oasis sobre este asunto. Es algo injusto. –Se levantó los lentes con su dedo y se fue con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Suerte entonces. –Vianka se despidió de lejos de Tezuka. Se esperó unos minutos al asegurar de que ya se había ido y se fue por la puerta de solo empleados del bar, parando directamente frente a un teléfono. Lo descolgó y marcó un número.

Ring…

Ring…

Ring…

-Diga?

-Oasis?

-Oh, Vianka. Como te encuentras?

-Muy bien.

-Eso es bueno.

-…

-…

-…

-Solamente hablaste para saludar? Que lindo… -Se escuchó reír a Oasis por la otra línea.

-He dado a conocer el mensaje a la persona indicada.

-En serio?! Eso fue bastante rápido, en verdad pensaba que tardaría un poco más. Parece que siempre puedo contar contigo. Entonces, ya viene en camino?

-Así es. Justo como lo predijiste.

-Oh vamos, fue un golpe de suerte. En ese caso, debo arreglar mi oficina para cuando llegue.

-Será mejor dejarte ir. –Vianka apartó el teléfono de su oreja para colgar, pero escuchó la voz de Oasis y volvió a escuchar.

-Si…Ah! Por cierto! Te gustaría atender a una fiesta hoy en la noche?

-Una…fiesta?

-Si. El Sr. Traeson va a tener una fiesta, y en verdad agradecería si tú fueras el bartender. Siempre eres útil para sacarle información a la gente y todo.

-Pues…

-Y he escuchado que te gusta la banda L'ArcenCiel. Son nuestros invitados especiales esta noche, y pensé que te agradaría escucharlos en vivo.

-Yo estaré ahí. –Vianka respondió casi de inmediato.

-Perfecto! Pasa por mi oficina mas en la tarde para que te de mas detalles y tu uniforme para esta noche.

Vianka colgó el teléfono, una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Regresó a la parte delantera del bar y se sentó.

-Que tal? Parece que tendré la oportunidad de ver a L'ArcenCiel una vez mas.

Se escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta.

-Pasa, por favor.

La puerta se abrió, y entró Tezuka, calmado como siempre.

-Tezuka! Bienvenido! Que te trae por aquí? –Oasis le sonrió calidamente a Tezuka.

-Hola Oasis. Perdone la interrupción que le estoy causando, pero no me tardare.

-Di lo que sea necesario.

Oasis le ofreció asiento a Tezuka, quien lo aceptó. Oasis parecía disfrutar el momento, mientras que Tezuka se sentía un poco nervioso. El nunca mostraba aquel sentimiento, pero por sus adentros buscaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas que exponerle a Oasis.

-Entonces, que sucede? –Miró divertido a Tezuka.

-Es algo difícil de decirle. No quiero faltarle el respeto por ningún momento, pero es algo necesario de decir. Francamente…quiero solicitar un aumento de sueldo.

-Un aumento…Eso puede que sea posible. Pero primero necesitaría saber las razones sobre por que quieres el aumento etc., etc. Tú sabes, todo eso.

-Si. Yo lo se muy bien. Pero parece que el protocolo cambió a la hora de que Yoru te pidió un aumento, porque se lo diste casi inmediatamente.

-Oh, te has venido a quejar sobre eso? Pues debo aclararte algo. –Oasis le sonrió. –Le di ese trabajo a Yoru no porque me pidió un aumento, si no porque era mi única opción para conservar su empleo. Le pago porque debe soportar al hijo de Traeson. Solamente será temporal, también.

-Entonces yo estoy dispuesto a servirle a Ran de guardaespaldas. Yoru ya ha demostrado suficiente.

-Yo no puedo hacer eso.

Hubo un silencio estremecedor. Tezuka estaba enfadado, sentía como si Oasis solamente jugara con el. Sentía que todo esto era una trampa, y que había caído directamente en ella.

-Y por que no?

-No quiero ser el malo del cuento. –Oasis rió.

-El malo del cuento?! Y porque lo serias?!

-No me atrevería a separar a una pareja tan linda como ellos dos.

Tezuka se había quedado sin palabras al escuchar eso de Oasis.

-Yoru ya esta con otro! –Casi perdía el control Tezuka.

-No por mucho. –Una sonrisa cínica se formó en los labios de Oasis.

-Nunca pensé que este hotel tendría una injusticia como tal. –Tezuka se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a retirarse.

-Espera un momento, que tú solamente le trataste de quitar el trabajo a Yoru. Pero nunca me dejaste hablar sobre "otro" trabajo.

Tezuka se detuvo en seco.

-Otro trabajo?

-Si quieres un aumento temporal, te lo daré. Solamente necesito que sirvas como mesero en la fiesta de hoy en la noche.

Le había dado en el blanco. Tezuka comenzó a darse cuenta de todo.

-Lo haré.

-Perfecto. Te pondrás estas prendas. Quiero verte en el salón principal a las ocho en punto.

Tezuka asintió y tomó la ropa que le mostraba Oasis. Luego se retiró con una palabra de agradecimiento. Suspiró al cerrar la puerta de su oficina.

-Fui manipulado tan fácilmente…

Cuatro hombres vestidos casualmente salieron de una limosina, y un hombre se les acercó.

-Bienvenidos al Hotel Lyo. –Les hizo una reverencia y llamó a un maletero. –Si me podrían seguir para que les de la bienvenida también el dueño del hotel.

El hombre que se encontraba enfrente de los otros tres, también el más chaparro, asintió con la cabeza y todos siguieron al hombre.

-Me llamo Dark, y soy el guardia de afuera del hotel. Cuando se les ofrezca algo, estaré para servirles.

Otra vez asintió el primer hombre, quien metió sus manos a sus bolsillos del pantalón y sonrió, sacando la lengua ligeramente. El que le seguía prendió un cigarrillo y se puso unos lentes de sol "Armani". El más alto de los cuatro escuchaba música por un reproductor mp3, y no había puesto atención a nada de lo que había dicho Dark. El último de todos salió vestido de una forma muy peculiar y con un toque feminista. Le sonrió al guardia, agradeciéndole su esfuerzo y trabajo. Al llegar a la oficina de Oasis, el guardia se retiró con otra reverencia y los dejó.

La puerta se abrió y Oasis se paró en seco. Estaba de salida, y al encontrar a sus cuatro invitados se sorprendió.

-Bienvenidos! Que bueno que al fin decidieron venir y quedarse en este hotel. Me siento verdaderamente halagado. Pasen por favor y tomen asiento.

En la oficina ahora se encontraban 4 sillas, en vez de 2. Pasaron los cuatro invitados y se sentaron.

-Como les fue en su viaje de venida?

-Hubo un poco de turbulencia, pero aparte de eso, estuvo bastante tranquilo.

-Eso es bueno. Y como se encuentran…Hyde, Ken, Yukihiro, Tetsu?

-Bien. –respondió Hyde.

-Bastante tranquilo. –Contestó Ken.

-Un poco confundido. –Dijo Yukihiro.

-Muy emocionado. –Exclamó Tetsu.

Oasis les sonrió calidamente.

-Será mejor que vayan a descansar entonces. –Sacó un pequeño aparato. –Si se podrían acercar un poco por favor.

L'ArcenCiel miraba extrañado el pequeño aparato que se encontraba en las manos de Oasis.

-Es para que entren a sus cuartos. Para los huéspedes que se hospedan en suites o los importantes, el sistema de seguridad es mucho mayor. No necesitaran llave para entrar a su habitación. Con solo configurar su puerta para que se abra con la identificación de su lente ocular ya no se tendrán que preocupar por perder su llave.

Hyde se acercó al aparato y registró su ojo. Al verlo, los demás hicieron lo mismo.

-Entonces ya esta todo listo. Su cuarto es el #12 en el piso 14.

-Gracias. –Respondió Hyde secamente, pero con buenas intenciones.

-Hasta luego. –Ken se paró y se dirigió a la puerta, prendiendo un cigarrillo nuevo.

-Muchas gracias por su atención. Nos vemos en la noche. –Tetsu hizo una pequeña reverencia y siguió a Ken.

-Eh? –Yukihiro notó que ya todos se iban y se paró para retirarse también.

-Descansen bien y nos vemos luego. Disfruten de su estancia. –Oasis les dijo adiós y cerró la puerta al irse los cuatro de su oficina.

-Hmm…veamos…

Vianka miró su reloj y notó la hora que era: 6:30. Lavó los vasos sucios y los guardó en sus respectivos lugares. Hizo lo mismo con el alcohol. Salió del bar y cerró con llave el local, para caminar a paso lento y tranquilo para recoger su uniforme para esa noche. Cantaba en bajo su canción favorita de L'Arcenciel: "Revelation" mientras caminaba, sin poder evitar algunas miradas extrañadas dirigidas hacia ella.

-Buenos días. –Vianka saludaba a cada empleado, los conocía bien a todos. Siempre terminaba por enterarse de sus vidas cuando iban al bar.

Entró a la oficina de Oasis sin tocar (que en cualquier otro lugar seria muy irrespetuoso…) y miró a su alrededor. Lo encontró vacío y se supuso que Oasis había ido a hacer algún mandado y volvería pronto. Comenzó a examinar la oficina con curiosidad, y encontró una televisión detrás del escritorio.

-Que tenemos aquí?

Vianka prendió la tele y casi se cae de la silla de Oasis al ver lo que había.

-Es…H-H-Hyde! Se ve tan lindo cuando duerme! El hotel en verdad tiene cuartos tan grandes como ese? Guau…

-Parece que has encontrado el sistema de vigilancia que tengo instalado en mi oficina.

Vianka se volteó para encontrarse frente a frente con Oasis, quien cargaba un pequeño bulto en sus manos.

-Eso es bastante irrespetuoso, sabias?

-Eh…

-Pero…que importa! No tengo nada malo que esconder. Ni que tuviera condones de sabor escondidos por aquí o algún cadáver. Entonces si hubiera cerrado la puerta con seguro. –Se rió a carcajadas, seguido por Vianka.

-Fui por tu uniforme. No pensé que llegarías tan rápido. Perdona por la espera.

-No importa, fue divertido ver por tus cosas. –Vianka sonrió.

-Jaja, ya me imagino. Bueno, toma. –Oasis le dio el bulto que traía cargando a Vianka.

-Guau, que formalidad de traje.

-Oh vamos, es la fiesta del Sr. Traeson. Se puede esperar menos de aquel? Es tan exigente sobre estas cosas.

-Cierto. Bueno, yo me retiro.

-Nos vemos mas tarde. –Oasis siguió a Vianka hasta la puerta. Al salir Vianka, cerró la puerta una vez más.

Oasis se volvió a sentar en su escritorio y miró lo que veía Vianka antes de que entrara.

-Era de esperar de ella. Si, debo definitivamente cerrar la puerta con llave antes de salir. Por la seguridad de los huéspedes. Y para mantener secreto el equipo de seguridad...En fin, debo prepararme para la fiesta de hoy en la noche.

[Prince of Tennis

[DNAngel


End file.
